Yoko Littner vs Lady
Yoko Littner vs Lady is a What-if battle between two females who prefer to use their guns for fighting. Description TTGL vs Devil May Cry! Yoko Littner vs Lady! Two athletic women with guns faceoff in an ultimate shootout. Interlude Boomstick: You can go a long way with a smile. You can go a lot farther with a smile and a gun. '- Al Capone' Wiz: We are talking about a battle between two cannon-wielding heroines. Yoko littner, The Teacher and pacifist. Boomstick: And Lady, the trigger-happy daughter of Arkham. He's Wiz, I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Yoko (Music ) Wiz: Yoko Littner is the heroine of the TTGL series, where strange beast-men rule the world by piloting gigantic mechas and killing any humans on the earth's surface. Boomstick: Litterally. So the remaining humans hid in underground villages and were too afraid to even try to go to the surface. Wiz: Very few people fought back, one of them is Yoko Littner. After meeting Kamina and Simon, they started fighting back and called themselves Team Dai-Gurren. Boomstick: Long story short: Team Dai-Gurrent stole some mecha's from the beastmen and used them to fight other giant-ass mechas, eventually freeing the world from the tyranny of beastmen via power of asspulls. ' Wiz: Yoko took a different approach, she used her trusty high-powered energy sniper rifle to fight alongside her team against the ''giant-ass mechas. Unsurprisingly, it proved to be pretty effective. '''Boomstick: Yoko is an excelent marksman, easily being able to target the weakspots of mecha's while in motion, or hit a moon-type thing from hundreds of lightyears away... Wiz: WHAT? You made that up, didn't you, Boomstick? Boomstick: Nope, that happened. Also, Yoko is pretty good in close combat, she could fight off multiple beastmen and Adiane - a superhuman opponent who can casually block automatic rifle fire and break weapons with ease, or take a shot to the head. Wiz: That is also true, isn't it? Boomstick: Yup. Did i mention that Yoko is quite acrobatic and has good reflexes. Because of said reflexes, she managed dodge attacks from Adiane, she got hit by couple however, but was tough enough to stand up without any serious injuries, though. Wiz: Yoko also has some hidden weapons... Boomstick: Where could she possibly be hiding something?! ''' Wiz: In her hair... She carries two sharp hairpins and a pistol there... '''Boomstick: WHAT? You made that up, didn't you, Wiz? Wiz: Nope, that happened. With the said hairpins Yoko pierced Adiane's tail, which was easily blocking gunfire before. Boomstick: That is also true, isn't it? Wiz: Yup. Did i mention that this was before a seven year timeskip and Yoko didn't seem to get a Gohan's Syndrome. Boomstick: Wiz, did you know that Yoko wears little clothing because this way she could move better? I wish more of the female fighters thought the same way... Heh, for practical reasons. Wiz: Sure, Boomstick, for practical reasons. She made quite a few accomplishments in her life: Together with her team saved the world a few times, proving herself to be quite the sniper over time. Fought off multiple beastmen and Adiane on her own. Boomstick: But never got laid! It might have something to do with the hamster named Boota living inbetween her breasts. Wiz: Well, everyone that she kisses, tends to die shortly after, like Kamina and Kittan, for example. This is what you might call a kiss of death. Also most of her feats are just contributions to the team. Boomstick: That doesn't mean she can't kick some ass on her own, though. Yoko: Boota, you're as tiny as ever Lady (Music ) Wiz: In the world of Devil May Cry, demon outbreaks are an every-day thing. Boomstick: But not to worry, super-powered people like Dante and Trish have them for breakfast. Wiz: However we are not talking about them, we are talking about Mary, a woman with no super-powers, who goes by the nickname Lady. Boomstick: She doesn't like demons, either and with a damn good reason. Wiz: Her father, Arkham killed his own wife, Lady's mother just because he wanted to be a strong demon like the demon knight Sparda once was. Boomstick: So from that point on, Lady hated everything in any way related to Arkham. That includes Arkham himself, demons and her own name. Since then, her mission in life was to kill all of the demons and ''to be the very best, like no one ever was!'' Wiz: Despite having no superhuman powers or abilities, Lady does have the neccessary skills and weapons for the job. Boomstick: She is very skilled in acrobatics and marksmanship, being able to do all sorts of gymnastic stuff in the air or on any kind of footholds, gunning down demons with great precision while she's at it. Wiz: Lady also has good reflexes and is able to handle herself in close combat well, despite being a gunslinger by nature. She can take on several demons at the same time without being hit, mid or close range alike. Boomstick: However, her guns are her more important assets. Wiz: Like the CZ-75 Handgun with match grade target sighting to boot. Or her VZ.61 Submachine gun with a small bayonet attached. She has some hand grenades too. Boomstick: But Lady is mostly known for her bazooka called the Kalina Ann. Not only it can shoot rockets, but due to it having a bayonet attached, she can use it like a grappling hook or a close range weapon. Wiz: Despite being only a human, Lady is a pretty tough woman. After getting stabbed in the leg with her own weapon, Kalina Ann, she was able to keep going regardless. Boomstick: She can go through a demon infested tower, clearing everything on her way having only a few breaks. Lady could hold her own against Trish and a non-serious Dante. Lady also delivered the final shot to Arkham when he was delivered to her on a silver platter. Wiz: Lady does have her flaws. She was severely out of her league against stonger foes, like Arkham, Vergil and Dante. Boomstick: She is the type of person that shoots you in the head first and asks questions later, poor Dante... Wiz: But after Devil May Cry 3, Lady teams up with Dante from time to time. Lady: I still have a job to do that's far from done, which is to eliminate every last demon. Death Battle Kamina City. '''(Music ) ' Lady is driving her motorcycle through the streets at high speed, on the lookout for demons. She heard that some live in the area. All she saw were some strange individuals who were part-human, part-animal living in harmony with the humans.' ''Lady: I've seen a lot of things, but humans living together with demons? that's a new one for me.'' Also somewhere in the Kamina City, Yoko Littner just finished shopping and was heading toward her scooter, when suddenly she hears a loud motorcycle zipping through the streets, almost setting the road on fire. Lady steps on the gas, ignoring red lights and other road laws. In the meantime, a child is trying to cross the road, while Lady is closing in fast... Yoko: Watch out! '' Yoko just drops her stuff and jumps in, grabs the child and barely gets out of Lady's way. At that same moment, the police signal is heard and a police car proceeds to go after Lady. ''Yoko: Are you alright? Child: .... I i i.. I think i peed my pants. Yoko: Thats... Unfortunate. Yoko stands up and goes towards her scooter. Unforgivable! '' Somehow the police officer managed to catch up with Lady. ''Lady: Ah, for fuck sake! Lady took a closer look at the driver. It was a beastman. Oh well, since i'm here and all... '' ''Police officer: Pull over, please, or i will use... Lady pulls out her pistol and fires off a few rounds at the wheels, blowing up the tire. The cop loses control of the car and crashes into a building. Yoko was already catching up and saw what happened, she got irritated and grit her teeth, increasing her speed and catching up with Lady. Yoko: Whats wrong with you? You almost ran over a child and yet you still have the nerve to use violence! '' ''Lady: Just get off my case, people! '' ''Yoko: Oh no lady, somebody needs to teach you some manners. Yoko catches up, driving 2 meters to the left of Lady. Lesson number on... '' Nonchalantly, Lady just pulls out her bazooka and fires a rocket straight Yoko in the face. Yoko gets surprised, but manages to avoid the rocket, while it goes past and slams into a car, resulting in an explosion. ''Yoko: You've asked for it! '' 'FIGHT! (Music ) Lady turns her attention to Yoko, only to see her already aiming for a shot. Yoko opens fire with her rifle, forcing lady into making evasive maneuvers. Not only that, but there is traffic as well. Lady skillfully moves through traffic while dodging the gunfire as well, performing some driving-parkour if you will. After reaching a crossroad, Lady makes a turn to the right, with some drifting of course, opening fire with her sub-machine gun while she's at it. Yoko quickly takes cover behind cars, takes aim with her rifle, but Lady disappears in the traffic. Damn! Yoko gives chase. Lady notices the closing in Yoko, but the actual problem is the large traffic jam in front. However that doesn't really faze Lady. Instead, she smirks and jumps with her motorcycle on top of cars, making their roof her road. Yoko: She has no respect for property, whatsoever! Yoko's scooter is no simple scooter, it can fly, so a traffic jam is not really a problem for Yoko. She flies above it, like Lady did, just without wrecking the cars. Lady looks behind her for a second only to see that Yoko is aiming at her. Lady turns away, pulls out the Kalina Ann and without even looking, fires a salvo behind her. Yoko weaves in between the rockets and responds with some shots of her own. Seeing that there is no jam on the opposite side of traffic, Lady takes it, avoiding the shots as well. Yoko follows suit. Both of them taking shots at each other, while avoiding the traffic. Yoko goes above the traffic and above Lady, who responds with salvo of bullets from both the pistol and SMG. Yoko covers behind her own scooter, while bullets bounce off it. Yoko turns upside-down, ignoring physics and points her gun straight at Lady's face, but before Yoko can pull the trigger, Lady uses brakes and Yoko flies past. Lady pulls out the bazooka and fires a salvo of rockets at Yoko, who pulls herself to a stop and snipes down the rockets, making them explode in mid air. Yoko hears a motorcycle sound and soon sees Lady coming out of smoke, holding Kalina Ann as a blunt weapon, swinging it at Yoko via drive-by. Yoko blocks it with her own rifle, but gets knocked off her scooter, while Lady drives away. Yoko quickly gets up and takes aim... She takes the shot and Lady's motorcycle's wheel gets blown off. Lady loses control and smashes into some sort of building through the glass, falling off her bike, but landing gracefully nevertheless. Lady: That bitch is going to pay for this. A random person: What the hell, learn to drive, woman! And better pay up for the damage here while u're at it! Lady: You better get the fuck out of my sight, i'm lacking on patience at the moment. That random person: Listen, lady, if you... (gets smacked in the face, resulting in a broken nose) Lady: Now scram, i have some unfinished business to take care of. Lady says as she sees Yoko pulling over nearby. Yoko: Aww, is your bike gone? How unfortunate. Serves you right though, that should teach you not to wreck people's property Lady: Unfortunate for you, cause now im pissed and im going to put a bullet in between your eyes, what do you think of that? (casually reloading her pistol and SMG) Yoko: Well well, you're asking for a beating. I guess, i can deal with one troublemaker for dinner Lady: Come on then, show me what you've got, bitch (Music ) Both pull out their weapons quickly like in some kind of old wild west movie. Yoko pulls out her rifle, while Lady pulls out her pistol and SMG, but Yoko fires first, forcing Lady to dodge by jumping acrobatically to the side. While in the air, Lady fires a salvo of bullets at Yoko, who quickly takes cover behind the building wall. Both combatants are behind cover, Yoko being in the outside of the building and Lady taking cover inside the building. Yoko takes a peek and starts unloading her rifle through the cover Lady was supposed to be, penetrating it like butter and not hitting Lady by luck. After only a few shots, a grenade flew out of Lady's cover. Yoko quickly takes aim and shoots the grenade out of the air, resulting in an explosion. Using it as a distraction, Lady took the stairs to the roof (a few floors up) The bigger the distance, the bigger her advantage is. It's obvious since the whore is a sniper, or so it seems Yoko: I thought she wanted to see what i've got and when i was about to show her, she left. Youth these days... Yoko goes to the stairway to chase after the troublemaker, however, her attention is caught by a rocket flying down on her. To which Yoko responds by quickly jumping back in acrobatic fashion, but the shock wave of explosion still throws her off balance and she lands back-first on a table, breaking it. Yoko: You okay there, Boota? Boota crawls out of between Yoko's breasts and starts licking her face. Yeah, you're fine. Now just stay hidden there while i'll take care of things, ok? Boota disappears in between Yoko's breasts again. Yoko gets up, clears the dust off of her and proceeds carefully to the stairway. Didn't she know it's bad manners to shoot rockets at people? Yoko eventually reaches the entrance to the roof when suddenly a swing from Lady with Kalina Ann comes out of nowhere, which Yoko avoids by leaning back, hitting Kalina Ann with one side of her rifle and swinging the other side at Lady. Lady avoids the hit by leaning back as well, then gracefully steps back and turns to block the next swing and the next, then rotates to slash at Yoko's torso with the bayonet of Kalina Ann. (due to graceful and flexible movements from both one could mistake it for a dance if they weren't trying to kill one another, that is) Yoko responds by stepping away from the slash, then sidesteps from a vertical slash and follows up with a swing to Lady's head, which she ducks under and goes for a stab. Yoko leans back while at the same time swerves the bayonet away with her rifle and blocks the incoming kick with it after. She swerves the kick away as well and swings her rifle at Lady. Lady does the same with Kalina Ann, They clash and the struggle to overpower the other begins. (Music ) Yoko: Can't handle me at range, so you're going for close combat, hm? Lady: Who says i can't handle you, slut? Yoko: Watch your language, will you! Lady: Why, it's not my fault you dress like a hooker Yoko: Oh my, you dont need to get all jealous just because i have better features than you Yoko begins to overpower Lady and pushes her back, then points her rifle at Lady, who manages to deflect the gun away with Kalina Ann and they go at it again. With a free hand, Lady pulls out her pistol and aims it at Yoko, but is deflected by her hand, however Lady lets go of Kalina Ann and punches Yoko in the gut, then knees her in the face. Lady then goes for a horizontal kick towards Yoko's face, but Yoko blocks it with her rifle, then rams the back-end of the rifle to Lady's stomach , as she bends from the impact, Yoko uppercuts with it straight to her face, lifting Lady in the air a bit. Suddenly, a sound of a grenade hitting the ground was heard. Lady smirks and grabs Kalina Ann in a cartwheel motion, then jumps backwards and while in the air aims her bazooka at Yoko, who does the same. The explosion of the grenade served as a signal to start the shootout. Both women opened fire with their guns. Lady managed to fire off several rockets until she flew off the building. Some rockets flew past Yoko and some which were on a more dangerous course were picked off by the rifle fire. The area is covered in smoke from explosions as Yoko lands on her back. While falling down, Lady shoots the bayonet from Kalina Ann as a grappling hook to the top of the next building and pulls herself up. While she's at it, she pulls out her SMG and unloads the magazine at the area where Yoko is supposed to be. Seeing the SMG rounds coming and landing at random, Yoko braces herself and takes cover behind her own rifle. Some shots miss entirely, some shots bounce off the rifle and some make a few grazes on Yoko and her jacket. As Lady reaches the top floor, the magazine gets emptied, the fire ceases and the smoke clears. The moment Yoko sees Lady, she opens fire. Wasting no time, Lady smashes herself in through the window. Seeing that the building walls are pretty much a nonfactor for Yoko's bullets, Lady makes her way deeper into the building as fast as she can, while the dust and parts of walls, ground and ceiling flying around her until the fire ceases. Lady: If i don't separate her from that rifle, i'll be toast. Seeing that Lady got away, Yoko stops shooting. Tsk, all that talk, that she will handle me and stuff, yet she's running away. Yoko looks down at her body, sees some small grazes and her jacket torn up a bit. Damn, i really liked this jacket, now it has some holes in it. Yoko makes her way down to her scooter, as the police forces start gathering near the building. The two suspects should be inside this building, sir. Chief: No shit, Sherlock. Yoko casually walks away from the building and hops onto her scooter, paying no attention to the police. Chief: Hey Miss, we are looking for two women here. One, who is carrying a bazooka with her and another who is dressed like a hooker, according to witnesses. Yoko grits her teeth in anger, but forces herself to smile and turns to the police officers. I'd really love to stay and chat with you guys, but i got stuff to do, bye!, then she flies away in the My people need me! fashion. Police officer: Sir, i think she's the one. God! Chief throws his hat down to the floor. Fucking! He starts slamming his foot onto it repeatedly. Damnit! (kicking intensifies). Yoko flies up towards the top of the building that Lady ran away to, when suddenly a rocket flies out through the broken window of the top floor and connects with the scooter, resulting in an explosion. However, just before it hit, Yoko jumped off it and landed on the roof. Chief: Holy shit, boy. I want a perimeter set around that building right away! Police officer: Shall we storm in, sir? Chief: Nah, just siege the place, make sure they dont come out of there just like that. I'm too old for this shit... Somebody, get me dem donuts! On the roof. Shao Kahn appeared in the background somehow. Shao Kahn: '''ROUND 2, FIGHT! ' (Music ) Yoko fires multiple shots down around her, making herself crash in through the ceiling. Lady had to back off a little because of it. ''Gonna run away again? Yoko asks while falling down. Lets just do this! Lady answers while readying Kalina Ann and firing off another rocket. Yoko rolls forward beneath the rocket, aims her gun at Lady and presses the trigger, however Lady swipes it to the side in time with Kalina Ann making the shot miss then follows up with a vertical swing. Yoko parries it with her rifle and shoves it to the side, then slams her rifle into Lady's body, pushing her back a little. Yoko begins rotating her rifle and attacking Lady with quick swings. Lady is forced to defend herself. She parries, ducks under, steps back, parries again, ducks under another one, parries again, but then is hit to the face by the other side of the rifle, making her body turn a bit. She uses this as a momentum for a horizontal slash Die, you bitch! Yoko: I've had enough of this gun! Yoko fired a round at the incoming Kalina Ann. That was Kalina Ann's final act - it split in half upon contact with the shell. Lady's eyes widen at disbelief, her favourite weapon is now gone. You will pay for this. Lady throws what's left of Kalina Ann at Yoko, pulls out SMG and a pistol and opens fire while retreating. Yoko uses her rifle as a shield for a second, then jumprolls into what seems to be a library. Yoko notices that she got hit in the leg. She quickly uses the hot end of the rifle to cauterize the wound. Ouch ouch ouch...So, you say im gonna pay, right? I might think about it when you pay for my jacket and my scooter! Yoko says while she patches up her wound using her jacket. Yeah yeah, keep talking while you can. Say, aren't you the one running now, huh? Lady says while she reloads her guns. Yoko: Running? I'm just waiting for you to move your slow ass over here Don't hold your breath Lady is slowly and carefully approaching the library. upon reaching the entrance, she takes a quick peek for a moment and is greeted by Yoko's rifle fire, making several holes in the walls. Lady does a few backflips to avoid it, then responds by firing her pistol through those artificial holes. Yoko rolls back to cover behind a bookshelf and waits until Lady empties her pistol. Yoko: Reloading? She tries to peek out, but is greeted by SMG fire. Nope Lady ceases fire and throws a grenade inside. Knowing what that sound means, Yoko quickly skips behind a more reliable bookshelf to brace for the incoming explosion. BANG! Pieces of books and wood fly around as Lady uses this to charge in, unloading her SMG as she and Yoko run along multiple bookshelves until Lady empties her magazine. They run into an open area and Yoko readies her rifle for a shot, but before she can do it, Lady throws her SMG at her, it's small bayonet rams into the rifle's scope. Yoko shoots, but misses because of it. This gave enough time for Lady to close in, grab Yoko's rifle and run her fist into Yoko's gut, making her bend over. As both Lady and Yoko held the rifle, Lady used this to throw Yoko over herself to make her let go, however she did not let go, also she landed on her feet and threw Lady over herself the same way instead. Lady lands on her back, but gets to her feet as quickly as she can as Yoko is readying her rifle for a shot, but before she can pull the trigger, Lady kicks the rifle out of her hands and sends a punch to Yoko's face, which she avoids, but gets hit by a second one and stumbles back a bit. (Music ) Not so tough without your weapon, huh, princess? Lady taunts as she goes for another punch, however it gets blocked Same goes for you! Yoko shouts as Lady gets served right in the jaw and falls back first onto the floor. Yoko closes in to grab Lady by her cloth, but Lady kicks her away. You think, you're though, bitch?! Grunting and furious, Lady stands up and charges at Yoko and just keeps swinging furiously. Yoko dodges all the attacks, demonstrating her superb flexibility. Enraged, Lady tries to go for a straight kick, but Yoko leans back beneath it, at the same time pulling out the hairpins from her hair and ramming them deep into Lady's thigh, making her scream in pain. Yoko grabs her falling pistol. Lady: I'll fucking kill you, you B.. Yoko: Say it! I dare you to say it again and I'll.. Lady: Bitch! That gave the signal for Yoko fire a few bullets into Lady's stomach and chest areas. Lady fell down, leaning her back against the wall. Yoko turns around and starts walking away towards her rifle Boota, hold on to this, 'kay? Yoko puts the pistol into her bra and some small hands take it inside somehow. Meanwhile, Lady is slowly pulling out her pistol with one hand and her last magazine with the other hand... Yoko picks up her rifle, when Lady finishes loading the magazine into her pistol and aims at Yoko. Littner suddenly turns, points her rifle at Lady and fires off a round. they both pull the trigger at the same time. At first, there was silence. That is until Lady decided to investigate why isn't her hand responding. Well, the reason is very simple - there was no gun and no hand there. The blood kept leaking from her arm as Lady took a moment to contemplate. After that, she switched to phase II - scream as loud as you can in panick and pain. Shao Kahn: Finish her! ' (Fatality Theme ) ''Lady: I go all the way here to kill some demons, yet everyone keeps sticking to me like glue! Give me a fucking break! I lost my motorcycle, I lost my guns and my god damn hand! And because of who? Because of some bitch who c.... Yoko fired a shot straight at the foulmouth's head, blowing it off from existence. Yoko: Language. K.O. ''Shao Kahn: Fatality! Hooker wins!'' (Shao Kahn laughs as he usually does) One could see the smoke coming from Yoko's head, even from a distance. She totally snapped. I've had enough of this crap!!! (Fatality Theme ) With one arm, Yoko placed her rifle against her hip and aimed it at Shao Kahn. She unleashed a non-stop barrage of shots at him until there was nothing left of his body. ''Ragaz: Brutality! Hoo.. I mean, Yoko Littner wins!'' ' ''Yoko: Damn straight! As Yoko leaves the building, she notices that every policeman is pointing their guns at her. Come here slowly with your hands up. Team one, go in and report! (one minute later) Sir we have a dead body here, a cruel execution, sir! Chief: Well well, Miss, looks like we will have a fun conversation, won't we? You said yourself that you would like to chat with us. No time like the present, what do you say? Chief handcuffs Yoko. Yoko: Yeah... Sure... An awkward smile can be seen on Yoko's face. Later that night. ' Trish is standing on a roof and watches as Lady's dead and not-quite-whole body is carried. ''You've got to be kidding me... Results 'Boomstick: I feel sorry for the poor Shao Kahn... ' Wiz: For Shao Kahn? What about Lady? 'Boomstick: What lady? ' Wiz: Nevermind. Lady had more weapons and for that she was a bit more versatile. Whether or not she has infinite ammunition is up for debate, since it's mostly a game mechanic, but what we know is that she needs to reload her guns, except for Kalina Ann. 'Boomstick: Yoko, however, was never seen reloading, nor did she ever run out of ammo, despite not carrying any ammo packs with her. ' Wiz: The biggest problem for Lady was that she 'couldn't really get an advantage at any range. ' 'Boomstick: Ehm... What lady? ' Wiz: At '''long range she was at a disadvantage, because while Lady is a good gunslinger, Yoko is clearly a better shot, plus she has a sniper rifle that can pierce through all cover. Pistol and SMG are not that good at long range compared to a sniper rifle. Boomstick: While Kalina Ann and grenades can produce some explosive power, Yoko is certainly good enough to snipe grenades and rockets out of the air due to the power of her rifle, her marksmanship skills and her reflexes. ''' Wiz: Realizing this, Lady would try to go for '''close combat. While Lady has some skill in close combat, Yoko has just about as much. The fact that Yoko actually has better physical stats doesn't help Lady's case at all. Boomstick: Yoko's physical stats were best shown in her fight against Adiane and here is why: Neither assault rifle nor even her own sniper rifle could penetrate Adiane's tail, so Yoko went for the best plan in her life, close combat - genius. However that wasn't as bad as it sounds - Yoko actually stabbed Adiane's tail herself, with fucking hairpins. She stabbed it so hard actually, that the tail was stuck to the ground and Adiane had to cut off a part of it. ' Wiz: What that means is, that Yoko is actually physically stronger than even her own sniper rifle, if that makes any sense. To be fair, Yoko's rifle was more powerful post-skip than pre-skip. '''Boomstick: Hey, shooting multiple rockets from a bazooka without reloading doesn't make sense either. ' Wiz: Then there are reactions/reflexes'. Lady was reacting well against fodder demons, but got humiliated pretty much everytime when faced against a stronger foe. Yoko was reacting to giant mechas which are surprisingly fast and reacting to Adiane. '''Boomstick: Whats so special about Adiane? well, we can calculate it, that's what's special. A sniper rifle shot travels around 1800m/s which is mach 5.25. Adiane casually reacted and blocked a couple of those shots in a second. That already puts her on hypersonic reaction and combat speed. ' Wiz: But that's nothing. Later Yoko unloaded a magazine of automatic rifle fire against her. Adiance blocked each and every bullet with her tail individually and casually. A bullet from a rifle like that travels around 900m/s - thats a bit above mach 2,5 , but lets say it's 2,5. A rifle like that can fire around 15 bullets per second. So we multiply 2.5x15 and we get mach 37,5 - thats Adiane's reaction and combat speed if we dont take it into accout that she did so effortlessly. Yoko avoided about half of her attacks, so you can decide on what speed and reactions it puts her. Boomstick: But we know one thing for certain - thats far above of what Lady has to offer in that category. Yoko also has hidden weapons - a pistol and hairpins. Due to the element of surprise, it's not something Lady could avoid. The best part about it, all that stuff was before a 7 year timeskip. ' Wiz: Yoko's rifle is without a doubt powerful enough to wreck Lady's weapons, rockets and grenades on impact, while vice versa - not so much. Having said all that, if we take the luck factor away Yoko should be able to dispose of Lady pretty quickly. '''Boomstick: But that would be no fun and that way Mary wouldn't rly have the chance to show what she's got. ' Wiz: What Mary? '''Boomstick: Heh, who's the idiot now, huh? Ragaz: Lady just got carried away. 'Boomstick: I see what you did there, not bad for a newbie. ' Wiz: The winner is Yoko Ritona Littner. 'Boomstick: What Ritona? ' Category:Ragazz Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016